Kreedian Empire
The Kreedian Empire is a vast Western Monarchy existing in central Europa and having countless colonies and provinces all over the world. Founded by the mighty Aedan the Conqueror, Kreedia formed most modern Europan architectural stiles, military tactics and social structures. It's empire is vast and Kreedia has colonies all over the known world, all fighting for the cause of the Emperor. Kreedian religion is a key part of its society. The religious text known as "the Kreed" teaches that it is the Empire's divine duty to unite the peoples of the world in the name of the Gods. While many Emperors have questioned if this is a truly just cause, Kreedia has tried to expand its borders in a pius and just way. Despite this however, Kreedia's militant roots live on, and its army is one of the most disciplined in the known world. Kreedia was one of the founding nations of the Grand Alliance, and continues to contribute to its cause and purpose. The Empire has long waged a war against its Terran and Orc enemies, having achieved many victories and many defeats. History The Dark Age The tribe known as the Asimi, or Silver Tribe, were most respected by the God Bahamut, who gifted them with a Silver Sword. The Silver Tribe held court in the city of Vicus Asimi. Their noble house of Dawnbringer had founded the tribal city from Refugees fleeing from a Northern court. The Dawnbringers had shown natural skill at leadership, and unknown to them, they were destined for greatness. With the discovery of the Gods, the Asimi had been gifted with great technologies that had been long forgotten. Armour and weaponry were crafted to ancient Elven techniques, and the Tribal settlement became a glorious splendor of Whitestone known as Asimium. The project of rebuilding the Nation was massive, and countless had been brought in to help build the city in the image of the God Bahamut. The Silver City rallied its new army, known as the Silver Legion, and began to conquer the other warring tribes around them, hoping to bring peace. These conquests took place mainly however because of the efforts of the Caledonii people. The Caledonii had long been peaceful and honourable warriors. Although tribal and distrusting of outside ways. the Caledonii had proven to be Honourable and stern friends of the Silver Tribe and the newly found Nation of Kreedium (Meaning Great Empire/Destined People in the old tongue. This name developed over time to become Kreedia). The Caledonii however were under threat of invasion from the cruel and more Barbaric tribes. Some of these Tribes began to use Black Magic to achieve their goals, and the people of Anii lived in ignorance. Kreedia and Caledon lead a great campaign to crush these tribes, bringing them into the Empire. The Caledonii did not want any extra lands, they just wanted to know their homes were safe. The other champions of the Gods had also begun building great Nations of their own, and soon the West was beginning to rebuild. However, it was Kreedia that mainly bordered the Tribes of the East, and so Kreedia would continue to fight wars of expansion in the years to come. The founding of the Western Alliance During the year 1098, Lucien Shiokar had massed a great army of Dark Power, centred in the East where he had conquered many of the peoples. The enslaved Eastern Armies and Lucien's Dark Demons marched on the West, and its bickering nations stood on the brink of destruction. However, if not for the Valiant efforts of the Hero of the West, this would have been the end. The Hero of the West and his companions were able to unite the peoples of the West, bringing them to put aside their differences and unite against a greater threat. A great war began to wage, with the united armies of the Human Kingdoms, Elven Lords and Dwarf Halls fought against the bitter hatred of Lucien. The Campaign was a success when Lucien was brutally injured by the Hero of the West, who sacrificed himself to almost kill the Demonic traitor. The Armies of the West were saved, and the former enemies of the world were now united in a brotherhood of Justice. The East did eventually recover, but the bitter prejudices of the West lived on, and the Dark past of the East ever haunted those who dwelt there. It was Emperor Theonidas who lead the Empire during the Last War (Sometimes called the Second War). His bravery lead the Empire to victory with its allies in countless battles, including the Siege of Ostracon. Theonidas helped bring peace between the Elven Lords of the West and last surviving Dwarven Halls, as well as strongly supporting the Hero's attempts to bring a Union in the West. Theonidas helped the Caledon fight off the invading Centaur forces, and assisted the Elves in reclaiming their lost Lodge of Conathel. After the Alliance's victory in the War, peace came to the West, and the former bickering of the Human, Elven and Dwarven States came to an end. Theonidas reigned until his old Age, dying peacefully with those he loved. The War with Terra One of Kreedia's most bitter enemies is that of Terra. Formerly, Kreedia and Terra had a strong Alliance. The Terran Kingdom existed Northeast of Kreedia, living in the Dark Forests and fighting off many an evil power. Kreedia and Terra fought side by side, but when Terra was overrun, much of its population was enslaved by Lucien, becoming Undead creatures. Although these creatures eventually reclaimed their Free Will, the newly formed Terra was seen as a horror by Kreedia. They allied themselves with the Brotherhood because of Kreedia's prejudices and moral limitations, leading Kreedia to see them as absolute traitors. Terra became Kreedia's most bitter enemy, and it was because of them the War between the Brotherhood and the Alliance began. The Terrans moved their Dead Kingdom with ancient magic, hoping to reduce the severity of the War, but the Empire still relentlessly hunts down the traitors who turned against them. Kreedia's colonies have all been countered by Terran fronts, leading to a War covering the Entirity of Semperia itself. Culture Kreedian society is one of the oldest in Europa. Founded on the beliefs of civilization and Order, Kreedia is a highly disciplined and organized state. Unlike other Europan states, Kreedia is incredibly centralized in its nature and lacks an effective Feudal system, wit Feudal titles being more ceremonial. Kreedian culture is designed to accept anyone, and any person of any ancestry can become a Kreedian citizen. These people however must become fully Kreedian in every way, and abandon their former Barbaric ways. It is through this that Kreedia has continued to expand its borders and defend Europa from the monsterous threats of the East. 'Government' Kreedia is an absolute monarchy, ruled over by the Royal dynasty of Dawnbringer. (this may be changed to where Emperors are elected, but this is not a definite as it causes issues with the Tirius to Julius succession).''The Emperor, supposedly the decendant of Holy Lumen, has the majority of power within Kreedia, and leads its many military campaigns as well as establishing some Imperial decrees of Law. The Second most powerful group in Kreedia is the Senate. Composed of Generals, Governors, Counts and Lords (collectively reffered to as Senators), The Senate deals mostly with Internal affairs. When a Regent is ruling instead of an Emperor, the Senate has more governmental power and control. 'Architecture' Kreedian structures generally are built from a substance known as Lefkis Petruli, or Whitestone. Whitestone is an advanced stage of void stone, and can be found deep underground and also made easily with the use of Alchemy from Voidstone. Because of its use in all of Asimium, most Imperial cities have Replica white-stoned buildings. The actual form of the structures varies with the age of the city. While cities from the First Empire may have much more Traditional structures, Cities from the Age of the Tribes may be much more compact and built for Third Era war. Despite the age however, man has often based its structures of the ancient Severus buildings. These buildings can vary from vast cities of domed buildings and towers, to vast cities of low built, red tiled roofs all held up by great Columns. Anthios trees are often planted in the well cobbled and drained streets, causing petals to often drift through Imperial cities. 'Religion' The Kreedian Empire Venerates the Divine power of Good and Order, usually refered to as "The Light" (although this is often deemed to be incorrect). The Imperial Church, formerly the remnants of the Imperial cult from Severus, operate independently from Kreedia, but are initially under the control of the Emperor. Believing the Emperor to be the descendant of the Chosen saint Lumen, most Kreedians follow the Church of the Order and pray in its churches. Kreedia however does allow any version of the Divine faith in the Light to exist. In Sanarii culture, they worship both the Sun and the Moon as gods. Although not exactly in correlation to traditional Imperial beliefs, they are Worshiping the Light none the less, and are allowed to continue. The Church itself has Three arms of power. The first is the Cardinal Court. Being composed of all the Regional priests of the Empire, the Court elects a High Father to rule over the Church and its matters. The Second arm is the Inquisition. Tasked with Hunting any who would use Black Magic, the Inquisition is feared throughout the borders of the Empire. Many have accused it of corruption, but it is still seen as a necessary evil by many. The Third is the Arm of the Crusaders. The Crusaders are Holy Warriors who serve as Knights to the Emperor, Healers for cities and generally any matters concerning foreign countries. 'Kreedian Military' ''"Damnasse et Disciplina" ''- Motto of the Legions. '' The Kreedian Military is possibly the most disciplined Force in the world. Kreedians believe in Victory at all costs, even if that cost is retreat or self sacrifice. Kreedian armies are called Legions, and are trained on the Isle of Severus using the Old Severan codes. Because of this, The Empire still uses much of the armour, tactics and weaponry of the Old Severus today. Although the military often uses Holy Paladin knights more common in Mainland Europa, the main Legionnaires are trained in Severus, and make up the main bulk of the armies. Kreedians have recently developed great Gunpowder weapons, and have become some of the best riflemen in the World. This combination of ancient Heavy infantry and Modern Gun warfare is renowned throughout the world as the defining aspect of the Kreedian Empire. The Kreedian Navy is the backbone of the Empire. With Europa's Naval powers growing, Emperor Theonidas knew change would need to come if the Empire was to compete with the growing power of Gaulois and Arago at sea. A complete reformation came to bring the discipline of the Legions into the fleets, and soon Kreedia's naval might began to grow. Now, the Imperial navy is almost unrivalled in the open sea, but often struggles to fight around the more enclosed channels that islands often create. This has lead to the Empire struggling to combat the pirates often found in the distant colonies. To counter this, Lord Admiral Lucan Xisor formed the Order of Imperial Privateers, an orginization devoted to behaving just like any pirate but raiding under the protection of the Emperor. 1st Legion of Asimium Having long been tasked with the defence of the Imperial capital itself, the 1st Legion is composed of the Empire's finest selected soldiers. Being eternally bound to the City of Asimium, the 1st is tasked with defending the Heartland of the Empire at all costs, no matter the chance of defeat. In the past, this has brought the 1st many heroic victories and campaigns, but in recent years the relative safety of the Homeland has lead to the 1st becoming lazy and slack in some people's eyes. Many see the 1st as an easy way to avoid actual combat, but with the growing threat of foreign invasion, the worth of the 1st is soon to be tested. 2nd Legion of Ostracon The proud and noble city of Ostracon has passed many of its traditions on to its Legion. Being one of the original cities conquered during Kreedia's founding, the 2nd Legion has fought in Kreedia's campaigns of expansionism all over the world. Regarding the modern Europan ideals of chivalry and knighthood highly, many see the 2nd Legion has favouring the upper nobility over the common people. Even before Kreedia's conquest, the Ostracarii people were a noble and proud people, ever vigilant in war and conquest. 3rd Legion of High Hathor Being just as proud and noble as Ostracon, High Hathor has long held a strong rivalry with their former enemies. Before the Kreedian conquest, the Hathorii and Ostracarii had long been at war. Despite their similiarites however, High Hathor is an incredibly different city. Although maintaining the discipline common in Imperial Legion, almost all members of the 3rd have some degree of knowledge in the magical arts due to the city's magical heritage, with the 3rd's mages being some of the best in the Empire. The current General of the 3rd is Lord Alban Witold. 4th Legion of Olicana The small village of Olicana has long been a pivotal location in Kreedia's history, despite its eagerness to remain quiet. The small village has remained practicaly unchanged since the first Emperor rose from its stock of farmers and traders to go on and conquer the tribes of Kreedia. Founding a Legion based on the stern morals of the small village, the First Emperor lead the 4th Legion personally on his conquests, earning the loyalty of his men and brothers. From that day, the 4th Legion had long been ruled by the brave and heroic Emperors of Kreedia personally, until the era of the Regency. The 4th was disbanded due to their royal loyalties, but with the return of Emperor Tirius Krieg, it was reformed. It is said that most True Knights are selected from the 4th, as their loyalty to the crown is unquestionable. The current General of the 4th is the Emperor himself, Julius Krieg. 5th Legion of Duskhollow The cursed lands of Duskhollow were one of Kreedia's hardest fought conquests, with the land's history of cannibalism and black magic still being known today. Although Black Magic is illegal in the Empire, most 5th Legionaries still wear the charms and trinkets of their ancestors, praying to the Gods of Death rather than life. In battle, the 5th are feared for this very reason, even by their allies. Despite the mistrust often given to the 5th, they are loyal to the Empire and have never once been involved in any rebellion or uprising. The men of Duskhollow are brave to a fault, having been raised in areas filled with fear. Because of this, they are often sent into regions that few other Legions dare go, fearing nothing but fear itself. 6th "Thunderlord" Legion of Valdenfall While in recent years the Kingdom of Valden has slowly recovered, during its original downfall it was only the Kreedian Empire that offered the scattered Empire home. As their nation had been consumed by a demonic King, many of the religiously dominant nations of Europa thought the Valdenfaalian people to be cursed and so offered them no support in fear of suffering the same fate as Valdenfaal. This was not the case with Kreedia however. Eternally grateful to the Kreedian Emperor Tirius, the Valdenfaalian princess, who chose to remain anonymous and change her family name so as to protect herself and her descendants, helped in the creation of the new 6th Legion that would be composed of the warriors of Valdenfaal. While many of the original Valdenfaalian noble families have returned to the newly restored kingdom, the descendants of the warriors remain eternally loyal to the Kreedian Empire, the forefront of the great Thunder Legion. The current General and Thunderlord of the Legion is Kadien Arkenway. 7th Legion of Calderon Originally the 7th Legion was devoted not to a city or region but simply to engineers of the Empire, yet 1ith Kreedia's recent conquest of Calderon, the Empire has found the jungle natives to be pivotal in the development of siege weaponry. Having long been masters of Black powder, the strange Calderon tribe was quick to become actively involved in the new conquests of the Empire. When the isle of Calderon was sunk, almost every Calderonian joined the Legion itself, making it one of the largest in the Empire. It behaves almost semi-nomadically, with it never being put out of service. The current General of the 7th is General Enrico Serdadu. 14th Legion of Mbli-Jua The legion given to Zane Hydra and now ruled by Marshal Escre Sandstorm, the 14th are expert desert fighters and guerilla fighters, and have one of the greatest light infantry and cavalry in Kreedia. Recently they have been fighting against the Uhuru Sultanate. 'Kreedian Navy' In recent years, the Imperial Navy has become a powerful force in the Kreedian Empire. The Navy's power mainly began to grow during the dawn of the 12th Era, when Aragonian forces began establishing colonies across the world. Kreedia found the best way to combat the hostile Europan Empire was to raid its traiding routes, and soon the wars between Aragon and Kreedia were fought primarily at sea. The Imperial Navy maintains the discipline of the Kreedian Legions and is ruled over by the High Admiral, the current of which is Lord High Admiral Flint Taylor. The second main part of the Imperial Navy is the recently formed Imperial Privateers. The Privateers are mainly made up of former criminals and Pirates who seek pardons with the Empire. The Privateers act as Pirate Raiders for the Empire, specialising in hit and run attacks. The Privateers lack the discipline of the traditional Navy and Legions because Privateers are hired by the Empire rather than directly employed. In terms of law, the Privateers are a Guild, acting as an independent orginization but owing their alliegance to the Emperor. The current Privateer General of the Empire is Lucan Xisor, who runs the Guild like a business or criminal syndicate. The Privateers have thus become a symbol of Lucan's attitude in the cities of the Black Flag, his idea of "Raiding with morality." Because of this, many Black Flag members are both Black Flag and Privateers. Imperial Provinces The Reichland The Reichland is the original landing spot of Aedan Lightbringer and the Illyrian exiles. It is a rich and fertile land, filled with vast fields of farmland and bright leaved forests. It is the location of the Imperial capital Asimium. Ealgan Ealgan is a vast and populated land of rolling hills and small villages. Ealgan is renowned for its hearty people and love of drink. Generals 'Kreedian Emperors' *The First Emperor - Uniter of the tribes, conqueror of Kreedia. Often named to be Aedan the conqueror. *Theonidas Stormbringer - 97th Emperor, shield of the West *Tirius Krieg - 103rd Emperor, hero of the Plebeians *Julius Krieg - 104th Emperor, slayer of Jehovah 'Marshals of Kreedia' *Zane Hydra - 14th Marshal from 1193 - 1222 *Escre Sandstorm - 15th Marshal from 1222 - 1227, Former General of the 14th Legion. *Corvus Xisor - 16th Marshal from 1227 - Present. 'Noble Houses of the Empire' House Krieg *Artemis Krieg - Royal Lord, brother of Tirius, Viceroy of the North Colonies *Alexander Krieg - Son of Artemis, Lord Commander of the True Knights *Charles Carolingian - Second son of Julius Krieg and Lilian Xisor House Xisor *Corvus Xisor - General of the 9th Legion, 16th Marshal of the Empire *Lucan Xisor - Master of the Privateer's Guild, Captain of the Liria, Lord of Prinmar *Lilian Xisor - Privateer, Captain of the Red Mary *Logan Xisor - Prince of Kreedia, son of Julius * Darian Xisor - Possibly known as Darius Von Xisor. House Waldstein *Charles Waldstein *Bismarck Waldstein House Mariner *Oscar Mariner - Admiral of the Empire, Lord of Prinmar. Imperial Treasurer of the Council. House Schulz * Wilhelm Schulz - Lord of Nortenland * Friedhelm Schulz - Imperial officer Other houses * Commander Kadien Arkenway - Leader of the Farlands Crusade. The Darkthunder. 'Lowborn Generals of the Empire' *Joseph Skane - General of the 8th Legion *Artorius Song - General of the 10th Legion *Travis Belmont - Captain of Fort Freud, Imperial Knight. Slayer of the Ten Thousand. *Sir Adam Rowe - Captain of the Imperial Shield in the North, Crusader against Lucien. *Flint Taylor - High Admiral of the Imperial Fleet *Samuel Winter - General of the 5th Legion *Lazarus Kaine - Archmage of the Imperial College of Magic and Imperial Battlemage. Imperial Archmage of the Council. *James Hawke/ James Garrett/ Garrett Hawke - Captain in the 5th Legion. Imperial Hand of the Council. * Hans Brigadier (or possibly Hans Alistair) * Draco Voss - Imperial Spymaster of the Council. * Akelthar 'Deceased' *Regnat Xisor - Lord of the southern isles, General of the 9th *Ignis Blackheart - General of the 16th Anglian Legion *Davin Mariner - Lord of Prinmar, tyrant of the colonies Category:Nations